


lullabies & nursery rhymes

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Baby Whisperer Jesus, Daryl aint got no time for that, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jesus is a shameless flirt, M/M, Negan? Who's Negan?, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: He was perhaps the most lethal person Daryl had ever known, but he was among the softest people, too, as evidenced by the way he tenderly tucked Hershel away in the evenings and the way he took time out of every run to search for clothes, books, and toys not only for Hershel but Judith, too.Prompts: “If you sing the same line of that song one more time, I will strangle you.” & “Take your mind out of the gutter.”





	

Jesus, everyone learned, was strangely good with babies.

“Strangely” because Jesus was a man who could kill you six ways to Sunday and you would be none the wiser.

It truly was a sight to see when he held Maggie’s son in one arm, rocking him against his chest, humming lullabies under his breath, but his skin stood out by its black and blue bruises, blood stains spattering his shirt, brain matter oozing off of the knives in his free hand. He was perhaps the most lethal person Daryl had ever known, but he was among the softest people, too, as evidenced by the way he tenderly tucked Hershel away in the evenings and the way he took time out of every run to search for clothes, books, and toys not only for Hershel but Judith, too.

It made fighting walkers next to him that much harder, because while their weapons sliced through skulls and teeth snapped mere inches from their faces, all Daryl could hear were nursery rhymes. They started as soft hums, quiet enough that Daryl could walk a few paces ahead or drift behind and not hear the sound, but the longer they walked the louder Jesus became until eventually he was out-right singing the children’s songs.

The fourth time he had to listen to “The Wheels on the Bus” while Jesus knocked a walker’s head clean off, Daryl waited until the final walker dropped before he grabbed Jesus by his vest.

“If you don’t stop singin’ that shit, I _will_ strange you,” he hissed.

To his frustration, Jesus smiled, leaning forward to press his lips to Daryl’s. Pulling away, he asked, “Is that a promise?”

Daryl pushed Jesus away with a grimace. “Get your mind outta the gutter, Rovia,” he muttered, already turning his back on his partner and sauntering away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a cheating cheater who cheats who threw two requests into one and i apologize for nothing
> 
> feedback clears my skin.
> 
> my tumblr is [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to yell @ me for whatever reason they choose this week!


End file.
